1. Field one embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device and a power supply method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, which shuts off auxiliary power supplied to a mini peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card in a quiescent state, is disclosed by, for example, JP-A-2002-351585.
The electronic device is a personal computer (PC) equipped with a mini PCI device; and has an I/O bridge for outputting quiescent information as to whether or not the PC is in a quiescent state and a register for holding information about whether or not auxiliary power is supplied to the mini PCI device.
When the PC is in a quiescent state and when the information held in the register is set so as not to supply auxiliary power, the electronic device of JP-A-2002-351585 does not supply auxiliary power to the mini PCI device. Hence, the power that is consumed by the PC in a quiescent state can be reduced.
However, according to the electronic device, auxiliary power is not supplied to the mini PCI card when the electronic device is in a quiescent state. However, when the electronic device is activated, auxiliary power is supplied even when the mini PCI card is not used. Therefore, when an unused mini PCI device is provided in the electronic device, a problem of unwanted power consumption arises.